


some girls know too much

by weatheredlaw



Series: love isn't always magic [5]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Past Clint Barton/Barbara Morse - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredlaw/pseuds/weatheredlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate gets hit with mystery goo that makes her sick, Clint continues to subscribe to the loose definition of "doctor", and, really, Clint, Bobbi still can't write prescriptions. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	some girls know too much

It goes like this.

You think you know someone pretty well. Like really well. Well enough to fuck them, to kiss them, to fall stupid in love with them. You think you know someone and you think you could be with someone. 

And then the world sort of ends.

It goes like this.

 

 

 

The world is not ending. Kate Bishop has a beautiful knack for exaggeration. But still. It feels that way.

"It's going to wear off." Clint shifts her in his arms.

"I'm gonna vomit."

"Not on the gear."

"All over you. Gonna vomit all over you."

Clint sighs. "You're so beautiful."

"Yo, is she cool?" Spidey drops onto the balcony above them and pushes his mask up a bit, mouth curved down in worry. 

"No. I'm dying."

"Please stop saying that," Clint mutters, shoving his key in the lock and shouldering the door open. "She's fine. She got hit with some mystery gunk."

"Like, sex stuff?"

"Seriously man? Swing off, nerd. See ya later."

Spidey gives him a salute and takes off. Kate retches onto the floor. 

"Jesus, Kate."

"S'my name. Jesus Kate. Can I have, like, a pear or something?"

Clint strips off most of her clothes and sets her on the couch. "You can have a shower, Hawkeye. I'm calling in some help."

 

 

 

Bobbi gives Kate a quick once-over and Clint a very vicious glare. 

" _What?_ "

"What'd you get her into?"

"How is this my fault?"

"She's your student. Girlfriend. Whatever. You don't learn anything ever, do you?"

Clint huffs.

"I'm gonna be sick again."

Bobbi kneels down and presses a cool washcloth to Kate's head. "It's okay, girly."

"Are you the angel of death?"

Bobbi smiles. "Something like that. I'm gonna kick your boyfriend in the balls, is that cool?"

"Be my guest."

 

 

 

Clint pours another cup of coffee and sets it next to Bobbi on the counter. "She's gonna be okay?"

"She's gonna be just fine."

Cling nods. "Good." Bobbi cradles the mug in her hands. "Be nice if you'd put your judging face away."

"I'm not _judging._ "

"Yeah, you are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Screw you." She reaches for the milk behind him, fills her mug the rest of the way. "She's a tough nut. I like her."

"She worships you."

Bobbi snorts. "That's a laugh."

"She does. Tried calling herself Hawkingbird for a while back when. Had your glasses thing going. Real good with batons. Real good with most things, if you give 'em to her. Kicks my ass on a daily basis."

"Well." Bobbi sips her coffee. "That's not hard." She yawns. "Thanks for waking me up at the butt crack of dawn."

"Had to be sure she was okay."

"Take her to the tower. Take her to the damn _hospital._ "

"You're the PhD here. Also." Clint clears his throat. "Not gonna trust Kate to just anyone, you know. She...she means a lot. _You_ mean a lot. I'm trying to be a good person here, Bobbi. Okay? I'm trying to be better. I'm _trying_. And I'm trying to be good to you."

"Clint." Bobbi slides off the counter and sets her mug in the sink. "You've always been good to me."

"Not always."

"I could say the same for myself." She kisses his cheek. "This is just what we do to one another. You know that better than anyone." Bobbi pulls her jacket off the back of one of the kitchen chairs. "Well she didn't even need me, but it was nice to be included I guess. She needs rest and water. It was just some tossed-together nausea agent. Nothing serious. She needs a good nurse. Think you can handle that, sport?"

"Sure thing, doc." 

"Good." Bobbi smiles and kisses him again. "Get a haircut, Hawkeye."

 

 

 

"I had a dream where Bobbi Morse was my nurse," Kate mutters, rolling over and taking the bottle of water from Clint's hands. "I dreamed that, right? Or was she my executioner?"

"She came to check on you." Clint clears his throat. "I called her."

Kate raises an eyebrow. "You mean she doesn't want to murder me?"

Clint sighs. " _No._ She wanted to murder me, if it's worth anything. Says I wasn't taking care of you."

"I take care of _myself._ "

"Yeah, girly-girl. I know."

"She called me girly."

"Mmhm. She did." Clint pushes the damp hair from her forehead. "You feeling better?"

"Must have been a magic Mockingbird." Kate sighs. "Wanna take a nap with me?"

"Can't." Clint presses a kiss to her neck. "Patrol duty calls. Get some sleep. I'll have the nerd bring over some dinner. Can you let him in through the balcony?"

"Your crush on Spider-Man _is_ pretty adorable."

Clint smiles. "Almost as adorable as you. Get some sleep, boss-lady."

"Aye, aye, Cap'n." 

 

 

 

"You sure you want me to do this?" Bobbi points at him with the scissors. "Great Clips is a ten minute walk."

"Point those somewhere else. Also my ankle hurts."

Kate looks up from her soup. "I'm gonna insist you do. It's getting a little ridic."

"See? Even Hawkeye thinks it's ridic. Or whatever."

"Ridiculous. It means ridiculous," Kate says, sounding out the syllables. "Maybe lobotomize him while you're at it."

"Will do, girly." Bobbi measures out a strip of hair between her index and middle finger and clips. 

"Ultimate team up," Clint says, smiling.

Kate grins and tips her chair back. "Saving the world from the Barton Bad Hair."

"Well." Bobbi sighs and gathers anoher lock of hair. "Someone has to."

Kate lifts her bowl of soup in salute. "My hero."

Bobbi winks. "The one and only." 

"Hawkeyes and Mockingbird," Clint says. "I like the sound of that."

Bobbi ruffles his hair and takes some off the back. "Me, too, sport. Me, too."


End file.
